New Beginnings
by Drizzt1138
Summary: A story about an Inspector named Kiru and an Enforcer named Doneako who fall in love. While it sounds like a pretty basic love story, I plan on adding in some more complexity as it goes along.
1. New Beginnings

New Beginnings

A Psycho-Pass fanfic

Inspector Kiru Hodosan watched the rays of light slowly drift in between the buildings. The sun was setting quickly, and he had to move quickly before his target managed to outrun him again. Unfortunately, the new Enforcer was late, and it was looking like it might cost him the case.

That was when he saw her. Probably the most beautiful woman he would ever see. Her blue eyes shone with confidence, and her brown hair fell around her shoulders like a waterfall of dark, creamy chocolate. She held out her hand for him to shake. "The name's Doneako. I'm the new Enforcer assigned to work with you. Pleased to meet you, senpai!"

The Inspector was more than a little taken aback. "Pleased to meet you too, Enforcer," He said, shaking her extended hand warily. He knew from experience that you couldn't trust someone just based on their looks. But this woman's looks were so good it was almost as if she was meant to be trusted.

With great effort, he shook off the enchantment and turned towards the alleyway before him. "Earlier this week, a man by the name of Watare Hotomaki was flagged by a street scanner and slated for therapy. He agreed to go, but then never showed up to the session. Earlier this morning, we sent some people to his residence to check in on him. It was completely abandoned. Thankfully, we were able to track him to around this location, and as far as we know this is where he still is."

"So the plan is just to go in and apprehend him?" Doneako asked. Kiru gave her a nod, and she nodded back. "Sounds easy enough. Wanna get to it?" She grabbed a Dominator from nearby and immediately started down the alleyway. Shocked, the inspector called after her, but she just kept on walking. Cursing, he lifted his own Dominator and ran after her.

* * *

Doneako moved quickly, checking her corners and doing everything she could to remain at her very best. She wanted to make the very best of impressions on the new inspector. Especially after seeing him in person… but for now she had to stay focused on the matter at hand; finding Watare Hotomaki.

 _If I can find the target, maybe senpai will notice me!_ She thought. With this motivation, she continued on, moving like a hunting cat stalking its prey. As she made her way through the labyrinthine streets, she moved faster and faster, her excitement growing with each step.

The Inspector was barely able to keep up. He had almost completely lost her when she saw a flash of motion out of the corner of her eye. She signaled to him, and then silently moved towards the place where she had seen the movement.

She turned the corner and this time she saw him, a middle-aged man wearing a loose dress-shirt. She pointed the Dominator at him, and it confirmed his identity as Hotomaki. It also confirmed that his Psycho-Pass score was 132. The trigger unlocked, and she fired off a paralyzer shot. It hit him squarely in the back, and he fell to the ground.

She turned around just as the Inspector rounded the corner. "Look senpai, I did it!" She exclaimed with a proud look on her face. He just responded with his own look of surprise, and then he called in to report the occurrence.

* * *

Once they got back to the CID headquarters, he had to spend quite a bit of time debriefing her. There were a lot of questions that needed asking about the state of the target and the circumstances under which she had fired her Dominator and _just what on earth she had thought that she was doing?!_ She seemed rather anxious the entire time, even after Kiru had finished asking the questions and started filing away his reports. Finally, she spoke up. "Senpai… did I do well?" She asked timidly.

Yet again, Kiru was rather surprised by this unique woman sitting across from him. He answered without quite regaining his composure, and as such his mouth kind of ran ahead of his mind. He had no idea what he was saying or why he was saying it, but this is what came out: "I'm going to answer that question with a question, Doneako. Would you like to go out with me? Not on a proper date, since you're an Enforcer, but you know, maybe we could go to lunch sometime? Like, now? I'll even buy it!"

Now Doneako was looking pretty surprised, too. "What, are you serious?" He nodded in response. After thinking on it a while, she finally gave her response. "Sure, I'll have lunch with you." She smiled at him as she said it, and in return he gave her a huge grin. He still had no idea what he was doing as they walked to get lunch. But he had decided that whatever it was, he liked it.

An hour and a half later, they had finished their meal and were on their way back to Doneako's quarters. They were having a wonderful time. But Kiru could still see some anxiety hidden in the Enforcer's expression. "Doneako, what's wrong?" He asked.

She looked up from her food slightly, blushing just a bit. "Well… you never answered my question before. About whether I did well or not."

Kiru laughed a bit, startling her. "I must not have been clear enough," He said, seeming rather amused by the situation. "When I asked you out, it was because you did well. You did fantastic, really. Well, that and the fact that you seem to be a funny, daring, gorgeous girl who no man in his right mind could resist… sorry, am I laying it on too thickly?" He asked, seeing her blushing much harder now.

"No, not at all… in fact, you're much kinder to me than most people are. But… aren't you afraid that your hue will get all cloudy? I mean, if you hang around with me too much, alongside working with me, wouldn't your psychological stress level go through the roof?"

He grabbed her hand softly and caringly, making her blush even more; by now she was so red that he half expected her head to explode. He found it absolutely adorable. "First of all, my hue isn't exactly as clear as can be, either. In fact, at this point I'm kind of surprised that they still keep me on as an Inspector. Suffice to say, I've had a… troubling past. Second of all, I cannot think of a single way in which being around you could ever, _ever_ be stressful. Ok?"

She nodded, incredibly flustered, still blushing like crazy. "Y-yes, senpai!" She replied. Then she stopped in front of a particular door. "These are my quarters… I guess I'll see you later, senpai?"

Kiru grinned. "You most definitely will, beautiful," He said. And then he did one more thing that surprised them both a great deal. He leaned in and kissed her right on the lips, softly and lovingly, a chaste kiss, but one that conveyed everything he was feeling for her at that moment, all the compassion and happiness and yes, possibly even love. As he finally pulled away and walked off, he knew this was the beginning of a beautiful relationship.


	2. Red Fog

Chapter 2

Red Fog

A few weeks later they were assigned to work with Inspector Hiroto on another case. The air was thick with mist, as it had been for several days. There was so much of it that you could almost feel it around you, pressing lightly on your skin. By the time Kiru and Doneako reached the other Inspector and the Enforcer under his command, a man named Masaru, they could only see about twenty feet in any direction.

As they reached the Inspector, he extended a hand for Kiru to shake. "Thank you for agreeing to come and assist us on this mission," He said. "Our target is a 32-year old man whose crime-coefficient has been steadily rising over the past few days. We have reason to believe it's because he's been dealing drugs, and that the reason he hasn't been caught yet is because his psycho-pass clouds up at an abnormally slow rate. But earlier today, a psymatic scanner finally caught his hue getting a bit too dark, and we were called in." As he spoke, a picture of the target came up on Kiru's wrist-scanner. He studied it closely, trying his best to memorize the face on the hologram.

Once the briefing was done, they split up again to search the area for him. Doneako and Kiru took the western half of the area, while Hiroto and Masaru took the east half. They strode through the mist, trying their best to keep an eye out, but it became increasingly difficult as they wandered the foggy, unfamiliar streets.

As they searched, Kiru considered the fact that cases like this still came up. Cases where a person's crime-coefficient would go up slowly enough that they could go days, if not even weeks without getting caught. The people who slipped through the cracks. The SYBIL system was supposed to be infallible, and yet they still had cases like this one. Their society was built on the assumption that crime could not happen if people are monitored correctly, and yet crime did occur, and when it did good people got hurt because of it.

His thoughts had taken this turn, and now he had a hold on the concept. Or possibly it was grasping him, a thought that wanted to be conceived, that inevitably needed to go through someone's head. Regardless, it was not until several minutes later that he realized that Doneako was no longer with him.

* * *

She had been walking ahead of Kiru when she saw a figure off to her right, shrouded in the mist. She had motioned to him and followed it, assuming he would follow. As she moved off into the mist, it enveloped her completely. Aside from the walls to either side of her, it was as though she had been completely cut off from the rest of reality.

She kept following the figure, but soon it began to grow less and less distinct. She hurried to catch up, but it just kept fading. Soon it had melted away completely, and she was left alone in her oubliette of mist and shadow. She turned around, looking for Kiru, but he was nowhere to be found.

She started backtracking, but it helped nothing. With each step that she took, she became more lost than she had been. Frantic now, she began to run, trying desperately to find her senpai, or even someone else, any kind of light in the darkness, but there was nothing. Soon she had exhausted herself, and was forced to slow down.

That was when she noticed the presence behind her. She could hear footsteps, slow and quiet ones. They were coming from directly behind her. Slowly, she reached for her Dominator, hands shaking. Then she whirled around, pulling the trigger as she did.

 _Crime-coefficient: 98. Target is a registered Inspector. The trigger is now locked._

Doneako finally snapped. Kiru watched in shock as she fell to her knees and wept silently. Millions of thoughts raced through her head, none of them good ones. As she collapsed, Kiru rushed to her side, holding her close and saying, "It's ok, darling, I'm here, it's ok now…"

She didn't seem to hear him. She just stared at the Dominator in her hands, completely numb, mind still reeling. Then she slowly looked up, and saw Inspector Hiroto standing between the towering buildings that surrounded them, pointing the Dominator at her. It was in eliminator mode.

* * *

Kiru didn't even think. He just acted. As soon as he was Hiroto pointing the Dominator at the woman he had come to love in the past few weeks, he did not hesitate to act. He stood up in front of Doneako and pointed his own Dominator right back at the other Inspector. An alert rang out immediately, as though to try and stop him from doing what he had to do. But he knew that the same alert would be coming up on Hiroto's Dominator, preventing it from firing.

"What are you doing?" Hiroto shouted at him. "We don't have time for this! We need to eliminate her, find the target, and get out of here! We need to do our duty!"

 _My duty to her is far more important than any oath I could ever swear in the service of the SYBIL System,_ he thought, although in this day and age he would never say such a thing out loud. Instead, he said, "Hiroto, think about this. We don't need to kill her, this is just a temporary clouding of her hue. It'll go away with some therapy."

"Are you joking?" Hiroto asked, stunned. "Kiru, look at her. The SYBIL System has declared her past the point of no return. We need to execute her. Besides, it's just an Enforcer. She's just a latent criminal!"

He had no idea how much more than that she was, could never know how special she truly was. "How could you ever say something like that? This is a human life we're talking about, the very thing we've sworn to protect! You can't just throw that away!"

The other Inspector looked at him intensely. He realized he was getting nowhere with this argument, and sighed. "Fine, Kiru. Do what you want. But I have a job to do. And by the way, there are people of much higher authority than me in the MWPSB, and they're going to be wondering about what happened here today. About why she's still alive." With that, he walked off, leaving him and Doneako alone in the streets.


	3. I've Had Enough

Chapter 3

I've Had Enough

Early the next morning Doneako walked into Kiru's apartment to find him lying on the bed, listening to music. He didn't technically need to report in to his superiors about the previous day's events until later that evening, and he was clearly taking advantage of this fact as best he could. He hadn't noticed her yet, so she took a bit of time to look around. The common theme of the room was books; they were everywhere, on tables, on shelves, and pretty much everywhere else. And they were all real; as she walked she brushed her fingers along the spines of some titles by a wide variety of western authors such as Brandon Sanderson, George R. R. Martin, and Ernest Cline, as well as a plethora of eastern writers like Tite Kubo and Soseki Natsume.

As she perused, the song ended and a new one began, and she stopped to listen for a bit. It was a folk tune, and the singer had a very western accent. In fact the song was entirely in English, but unlike most of her peers she knew enough to understand what the lyrics were.

 _The ticker streams across the big screen_

 _Somewhere someone lost their head_

 _When they dove right off the deep end_

 _And took ten people with them when they went_

 _Each one went to work this morning_

 _Hugged their spouses kissed their kids_

 _Never knowing they'd become targets_

 _And we watch and wonder why they ever did_

 _'_

 _And I've had enough, tragedy_

 _Taking aim, at you and me_

 _Tear down these walls of labels that we've made_

 _And I've had enough, tears and pain_

 _Can't we find another way_

 _Who's gonna be the one to say_

 _And I've had enough_

 _'_

 _The blue glow veil makes it too easy_

 _To write off those who aren't like me_

 _We strip away what makes them human_

 _In the chat rooms filled with gasoline_

 _But someone is there on the outside_

 _With desperate hatred in their eyes_

 _Long ago that fire started_

 _And it's too late for us to recognize_

 _'_

 _And I've had enough, tragedy_

 _Taking aim, at you and me_

 _Tear down these walls of labels that we've made_

 _And I've had enough, tears and pain_

 _Can't we find another way_

 _Who's gonna be the one to say_

 _And I've had enough_

 _'_

 _Some say more guns are what is needed_

 _And others say lock up the ill_

 _For I don't claim to have the answers_

 _But I know that kindness rarely kills_

 _'_

 _And I've had enough, tragedy_

 _Taking aim, at you and me_

 _Tear down these walls of labels that we've made_

 _And I've had enough, tears and pain_

 _Can't we find another way_

 _Who's gonna be the one to say_

 _And I've had enough_

As the song ended, she walked into the bedroom to find Kiru sprawled out on the bed. He looked up and saw her, seemingly unsurprised, and patted the spot on the bed next to him. She sat, and he turned down the music a bit so that they could talk.

"Are you ok?" She asked. "I'm so sorry about yesterday… I-I didn't mean to cause you so much trouble… I just wanted to make you proud…"

He made a soft hushing sound and wrapped his arms around her. "It's ok, love… It's ok. I did what I had to do and nothing more. Don't worry about it any more, ok?"

She looked up at him, eyes full of concern, but nodded. "What was that song that was playing when I came in?" She asked, reluctantly changing the subject.

"Well, as you probably could have guessed, it's called 'I've Had Enough'. It's by Andrew McKnight, one of my favorite western musicians. It was made in response to shootings that occurred around 2014. He was a very humble man, but he had the right ideas. He had a vision of a future much brighter than this one. " He sighed, and then continued. "I probably shouldn't say this, but I'm going to anyway; the SYBIL System doesn't work. I was convinced of that fact yesterday. I cannot believe in a system where good people like you die at the whim of a- of a computer!"

Now it was her turn to calm him down. She kissed him on the lips to do so, slowly and lovingly. When he looked at her quizzically, she said, "I know the system doesn't work, love. I've known it all my life. But since I met you, I haven't really cared. All that matters is that I'm with you."

He looked deeply into her eyes, and he could tell that she meant it with all her heart. He kissed her back then, warmly and passionately. When he finally pulled away, he held her closer, and they lay there for as long as they could, just loving each other for a bit. In that time, he knew that everything was going to be ok.

When he couldn't delay any longer, he left the apartment to go report to his superiors.


	4. Judgment

Chapter 4

Judgment

The next time they saw each other in that apartment, Kiru was packing his things up for his move to the quarters of an Enforcer. He filled his boxes with books, as well as the odd video file or game. He had his computer out with him, since he wanted to use it before he left. Otherwise, almost everything had been packed away.

"Tell me again," Doneako asked, "What happened in the meeting with your superiors?"

"There's not much to tell," Kiru replied, "Pretty much all that happened was that they revoked my license as an Inspector."

"But in order for you to be an Enforcer, your Crime Coefficient needs to be above a certain value, high enough that you would be arrested on sight. There's something you're not telling me; what is it?"

Kiru sighed. "Well… I may have had a temporary lapse in judgment…"

* * *

In reality, it had been quite a bit more than that. When he came before the MWPSB's Employee Wellness board, they immediately called his sanity into question. "What on earth were you thinking?" A board member with a bushy mustache resembling a caterpillar asked indignantly.

Kiru blanched slightly. "I was thinking that it is my job to preserve life whenever possible, sir. The Enforcer's life was at risk, and I believed- rightly so- that it could be saved."

The caterpillar wiggled slightly. "The SYBIL System made a judgment, and you acted in a manner that contradicted that judgment. Besides, Enforcers can be replaced."

"Why does everyone seem to think that? Sir, a human life is a precious thing, and no matter how deluded, diseased or destructive a person may be, their life still has value. More so with hers than your own, I would imagine."

The board members were completely taken aback. "Was that a threat, Inspector?" When Kiru did not respond, he said, "Inspector, we would like to take a measure of your Crime Coefficient. If you would please, step out of the chamber."

Just as he had expected, it came back exceptionally cloudy. He was assigned to duty as an Enforcer almost immediately.

* * *

After he finished explaining, she just ended up staring at him for a second. "Sweetheart… you didn't need to do that for me…" She finally said.

"Yes I did," He replied. "I shouldn't have to live in a world where a computer decides that someone as wonderful as you isn't fit to live, and then people just think that's perfectly all right. At least this way, I actually get to be with you and no one will care… At least this way, I don't have to stand by and watch while you're the one who's truly in danger… I don't know, I just…" He lowered his head, but she lifted it up again.

She slowly stroked his face, looking lovingly into his eyes. "You're right, darling. Just… don't get hurt, ok? I don't want you to get hurt because of me. I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

He smiled lightly and kissed her on the forehead. "The same could be said for you, love. All the same… I promise."

From that day forward, they lived on in relative peace. They did not live happily ever after, for that is a luxury that an Enforcer cannot afford. But they loved each other, and they stayed together for the rest of their lives, through thick and thin. And although the system was against them, their love helped them to endure. And so it was, for the rest of their days.


End file.
